


oh after the party

by HomestuckTrash69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Keith is the black paldin, Keiths 21, Nothing else is needed, Other, Shiro is ftm nb, Shiro is the red paladin, Shiros 19, Somnophilia, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Voltron au, because even i dont know, yeah just read to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckTrash69/pseuds/HomestuckTrash69
Summary: yeahjust read to understand because man even I dont know





	oh after the party

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a shitty excuse for porn

Shiro-

Shiro didn't expect this. 

Shiro didn't expect anything to be like this.

It was the night after the castle party. The party was thrown because they had defeated the galra, defeated Lotor and Zarkon.   
Shiro had drunk a lot of altean alcohol, so had Keith.  
Now, he wasn't of legal human age to drink, but they had coran to help them, coran was a more adulty adult than Keith.   
The small male had been snuggled into Keith's side, sleeping peacefully along with Keith. They had both been drinking that night as stated before.   
Shiro had slowly woken up in the middle of the night, making a soft noise as he moved his hand to wipe the tiredness from his eyes. After a moment or so of just doing that, and trying to get his sight back to normal, he had noticed something different. Keith's arm was tightly wrapped around him, Keith was also only in his shorts- and sporting an impressing erection already. Shiro took a moment to wonder how long that's been there, and then took a look at himself. He was only in his tee shirt, and boxers. He bit his lip softly, still leaning against Keith, listening to his soft heartbeat.

Shiro shifted against himself, crossing his legs again - it wasn't his fault that he was starting to get wet just staring at the clothed cock-  
God- he'd do practically anything to have it in his mouth now, just to have it in him.  
He was laying next to his crush, which yes, might make this cheesy but I dont care.  
He was laying next to his crush, his crush that was obviously horny.

And he was getting horny just thinking about all this.   
Maybe it was because his mind was still mushy over drinking all that.  
Maybe it was what he meant to do.  
But he slowly crawled so he was out of Keith's grip, which was pretty hard to get out of.   
He moved down, so he was slightly sitting up, eyeing the cock-

His hand moved slowly, unsure if Keith would wake up at anytime.  
He gently rubbed his hand over the lump, feeling it twitch against the warmth his hand brought to it.  
He rubbed over it for a few moments, before he hooked his index finger under the top of Keith's boxers, slowly pulling it down to were his cock sprung free, and laid curved against Keith's stomach.   
The sudden coolness made Keith's body shudder, to which shiro bit his lip, looking up to make sure Keith hadn't woken up. 

Shiro let out a sigh of relief when he noticed he hasn't woken, he wasn't sure how Keith would react to this.  
He slowly wrapped his hand around the stiff cock, slowly pumping it.   
He was admiring it for a moment, the heat between his legs growing, he could feel his own wetness growing.  
He hesitantly leaned toward, bringing the tip to his lips as he slowly licked over it.   
He let out a soft moan to it, and licked over it again, before lightly taking in the tip to his mouth.  
He sucked gently, licking over it still as he pumped the rest of the cock, making sure to listen if Keith had woken or not.  
But at this point he wasn't sure if he could tell. 

He pulled from it, and pulled his own boxers down, spreading his legs slightly, and soon went back to licking over the tip. His free hand moved to shiros heat, gently rubbing against the small bundle of nerves.  
He kept to licking over Keith, finishing with just the tip and gave long licks to the whole thing.  
He put it back into his mouth, taking a little more down than just the tip, sucking lightly still. His fingers rubbed over the nub gently, before his hand moved down a bit more, and rubbed around his entrance, gently pushing a finger into himself.   
He was taking little by little of Keith down every few moments, nearly half of him was in his mouth by now. He made sure that he kept sucking, and licked over everything, bobbing his head a bit.   
He couldn't help but give a soft moan to the taste, it was amazing. Well, to him.   
He had gotten half of it down his throat, already trying to deep throat him. He pumped all he couldn't, swallowing around him.  
Keith's body moved, reacting to the feeling, a slightly thrust up into shiros mouth, and shiro slightly panicked, pulling off of Keith to look up at him.   
He was startled for nothing, he hasn't awoken. He let out a sigh, and slowly took a bit more than half of him down his throat again.  
He was testing how far he could get him, and it seemed to be going pretty well so far. He let out a soft moan around him, fingers deep inside himself as he twirled them, closing his eyes as he bobbed his head.  
This,, this was amazing for him. Maybe not perfect, but surely amazing.   
He got a bit more down, moment by moment he had soon worked all of Keith down, and he was met with soft curls at the base.  
He used the hand that he was using to pump Keith with to help him keep his balance, fingers rubbing all over his clit and inside him.   
He figured Keith was starting to get close, it didn't surprise him as his stamina probably wasn't at its highest at the moment. He only thought he was close because of how his cock started twitching more in his mouth.  
Shiro tried his best to finger himself and to Bob his head, remembering to suck and lick.  
He swallowed around him, hearing a soft moan erupt from Keith.   
Shiro had never known how sexy a moan could sound until now.   
He felt Keith getting close, the cock twitching much more as he bobbed his head.  
He pulled away his fingers from himself to lay his hand on Keith's thigh, slowly moving up to fondle with Keith's balls - to which he heard another soft moan. 

Shiro didn't bother to look to see if Keith had awoken, as most likely he hadn't.   
Which was wrong  
So, very wrong.

Keith was tiredly looking down, he could barely see but he could feel, oh, he could feel. He quickly rubbed the tiredness away from his eyes, soon able to see somewhat.   
Well, this was a sight to wake up too.  
He stared down at shiro, watching him Bob his head on him. He let out a soft moan, not wanting to alert shiro, as he quite liked this feeling. He hasn't been touched like this is months, or years. However it had been since they left earth. 

He was close, so close. He felt he should warn him- it'd be the good thing to do.  
He lightly shifted, his hand went to the back of Shiros neck, gently grabbing it.

Shiro jumped a little at it, not pulling away as Keith held him there. He glanced up at him as best he could, but Keith didn't move to stop him, he only watched. 

After being scared to death by Keith, shiro continued what he was doing.  
Keith's hand slowly slid down shiro back, slapping at his ass softly, making shiros jump forward a little, making a soft noise to it, and Keith only chuckled and rubbed over it.  
His fingers found shiros heat, and he gently rubbed around his entrance, pressing one finger into the slick heat.

Shiro moaned softly around him, continuing to bob his head on him. He pushed his hips up to meet Keith's fingers, making Keith pull his fingers away, and slap his ass again. 

"No no, dont be a naughty boy" 

Shiro whimpered against him, giving a soft noise to show he understood.  
Keith rolled his hips slightly up to shiro, his fingers once again going to his heat, two thrusting in easily. 

Shiro swallowed around him again, making Keith shudder. Keith used his other hand to put his hand in shiros head, playing in the short hair. 

Shiro swallowed all of him, Keith's holding his head slightly as he moved his legs.

He could taste the cum leaking out of Keith, and he quickly swallowed it down. 

Keith's fingers twisted in shiro, and it was all he could do to not roll back in them, him only moaning around Keith, making his lips slightly vibrate around him. Which Keith made verbally clear he loved.

Shiro moaned around him again, Keith starting to thrust into his mouth gently, signally he was close to cumming.

Shiro was close too, Keith's fingers having worked some magic on him.  
He sucked and licked over Jim until Keith moaned loudly, holding shiros head still as he filled up his throat with his cum, some of it spilling out of shiros mouth, dripping down his chin. 

He moaned softly, swallowing it all up before Keith let him pull away from him. He licked his lips, and licked off whatever he didn't swallow at that moment.  
Keith was still on his high, shiro still bent over him as Keith's fingers still worked in him.  
Now three fingers were in him and his thumb rubbing his clit.   
Shiro closed his eyes tightly, trying his hardest to not roll his hips back on him. He kept as still as he could before he tightened a bit around Keith's fingers.  
Keith's smiled at the tightness around his fingers, still thrusting them into shiro. After a moment or so, he pulled his fingers out of shiro, and shiro just poured out.  
Maybe not poured but to visualize it, that's a better word.  
His cum dripped down his thighs, making a little pool on the bed.

Shiro panted softly, moving so he was laying back against Keith's side.

No words were said, none needed to be said at this moment.  
They both were still pleasure high, and they just wanted to be cuddled to each other, then explain this in the morning, or whenever they woke up again


End file.
